


flight of the navigator

by leo_moon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Gen, din djarin wanting warmth on his skin, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_moon/pseuds/leo_moon
Summary: Din Djarin has a dream about flying, nebulas that look like eagles, and warmth he rarely gets to feel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	flight of the navigator

**Author's Note:**

> *alexa play flight of the navigator by childish gambino*  
> i think din is just a lonely man floating thru space who wants to feel the sun on his face n i think he deserves it  
> not rly edited or anything i just rly wanted to write about him.

It started with a beach. It took him a second to register, but the rhythmic crash of waves rolling and crawling onto shore were unmistakable. Din was uncovered, clad in only a thin woven shirt and shorts. No helmet. No armor. Just him. And with every relentless turn of the water, he relishes in the feeling of the sea spraying onto his skin, and focuses on the way it dries up in the face of the sun.

It was _so_ warm. _Warm, warm, warm_. It’s everywhere, seeping down into his bones smooth like honey. All the way down to the balls of his feet, where he scrunches his toes and nearly bursts with excitement at the smoothness of hot white sand. He stretches out his arms, as if somehow he could take in more of the sun’s light by reaching for its place in the sky, much like a child would when they wanted to be picked up.

When he closes his eyes, he begins to float. Fly. 

_There were so many pretty people._

_So many pretty faces._

Voices. He could hear voices; so many of them that they melted into each other and became nothing but background noise. When Din opens his eyes again, he’s in a bustling market and panic immediately strikes him, and his hands fly to his face in a half-decent attempt to fall back into obscurity. Into the safety of his own anonymity, where no one can see his big brown eyes–wide and blurry because sometimes he’s just _so damn scared._ But then he realizes he’s moving, feet striding on their own through droves and droves of people. Faces fly by, falling and fading away as he moves faster. So fast he can’t even feel the ground anymore and suddenly he’s airborne. 

_I talked to some birds_

_I fell in love again_

He’s high above the market now; high enough to be amongst the clouds dusted in pinks and oranges in the light of the fading sun. Ships pass him by, and he watches them go higher and higher into the atmosphere before disappearing into stardust. He reaches to them too, begging, _take me with you._

_Everything just kept going, and going and going_

Time and space are shifting, and what he thought was sunrise is now sunset, and the sky is turning and the sun is setting to reveal the glittering vastness of the galaxy.

_And I got to meet every star, every planet_

_Everything that made me_

Din sits, weightless and suspended over all the nameless faces, and he watches the universe collapse and be reborn again. Meteors and asteroids hurtling through the inky dark matter that makes up the space between planets and moons. Nebulas form and bloom from stardust, taking the shape of just about anything he could ever think of; to him, they looked like eagles, spreading their wings and traversing parsecs over millions upon millions of cycles. And then, Din could feel the boom and roar of a supernova in his chest, erupting in space above and hurling glittering fragments into every corner of the expanding universe. Comets fly above him, streaking across the aftermath of the exploding star and splitting at their perigee. They fall, ripping through the stratosphere and whizzing by his floating form as they crash down to the earth. Din feels it all against his golden skin again.

He didn’t realize that colors could be so bright, or the universe so warm. _Warm, warm, warm._

_And we all kissed_

_And became the same_

_We became the same_

**Author's Note:**

> ty for listening to me attempting to write and finish something in a reasonable time <3


End file.
